There is a growing importance to develop green materials from renewable resources that can relieve the widespread dependence on fossil fuels. The urgency of replacing petroleum-based chemicals arises from depletion of petroleum reserves that could occur in the next 50 years. As a result, a dramatic increase in the price of material based on fossil fuels will lead a series of materials from renewable resources that today are considered expensive to become attractive. In the EU alone, annual consumption of bisphenol A (BPA), a petroleum-based compound, was estimated at approximately 640,000 tons (640×106 kg) per year. BPA is widely used in the thermosets and thermoplastics industries, which manufacture items such as plastic lining of cans used for food, polycarbonate baby bottles and tableware, and white dental fillings and sealants. The growing global production of BPA not only puts a burden on finite petroleum resources but also is detrimental to the environment. Low levels of BPA have been found to possess “xenoestrogen” effects where BPA appears to mimic female hormone estrogen to disrupt the chemical messenger system in humans. The consumer attack, retail bans, and regulatory examination have sounded the alarm on BPA for its alleged health impacts. The growing environmental consciousness necessitates the bio-derived replacement of BPA in the near future.